Unseemly
by kh-love612
Summary: Being a lady is overrated. Especially when a Keyblade Master returns from a dangerous mission. One Shot. AU. Xion/Riku.


This is so much better than studying.

Sorry for whatever random maid was made a minor terrible person. And by terrible, I mean keeping Xion and Riku from acting out my fantasies being together. Stories need protagonists, no?

Thank you, as always, to Tokie-pon for green-lighting this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Monstro wouldn't have been the only one Riku went into. Too much?

* * *

Between her gummi ship crashing at Magic Kingdom's docking port and throwing up with relief on Donald that Riku was okay after having been separated from her on two different high level missions, all Xion wanted to do was hug him to her and not let go. It seemed like Riku had the same thought as he reached for her, the commotion around them forgotten. Before she could go to him, however, multiple arms pulled them apart. She barely even heard a voice above them instructing the Healers swarming around Xion and Riku to heal them quickly.

"Let me _go!_" Xion said as she tried to struggle from the arms that had caught her.

"Master Xion, _please_, we need to heal you!"

"I don't care! LET ME GO."

The missions had weakened them both. The exhaustion of the mission caught up to her, and the last thing Xion saw was Riku looking at her with alarm as she dropped into unconsciousness.

The next thing Xion knew was the warmth and fluffiness of the comforter wrapped around her body. Opening her eyes as the silver light of the moon shone through her window, Xion mused that perhaps being healed _was_ a much better idea. She rose with a languid stretch, the sound of satisfaction caught in her throat as she stared at the stranger in her room.

"Uhhhh…"

"Ah, Master Xion. I apologize for startling you. I was just making sure the room was heated."

Oh, right. In the time she was out traveling the worlds, she had forgotten that in Magic Kingdom she was a Lady and had her own maid. What a change from just a few days ago when she had huddled against the window in a small shack in Halloween Town, the only warmth coming from the blanket she had wrapped around her and the promise that she would be reunited with Riku soon.

"Of course," Xion said, pulling back the covers and getting out of bed, wincing when the movement brought back small twinges of pain from her injuries.

"Oh, you must not get up."

"I need to go see Riku."

A small hesitation from her maid as she pursed her lips in disapproval. "I understand that you're used to freedom, but here, it is…unseemly."

Xion was shocked but before she could say anything, her maid scuttled out of the room, having enough sense to know the scathing reply that was no doubt coming.

"Unseemly, my ass," Xion muttered as she left the room a few minutes after the maid had left.

Only then did she realize that she had no idea where she was or where Riku was situated in the immensity that was Magic Kingdom.

_Ah, shit._

Not that she had to worry for very long, however. There was a whispered _pst_ somewhere behind her, and when she turned around, there stood Princess Aurora, on whose shoulder perched Mushu.

She had almost forgotten that all the Princesses of Heart had been brought to Magic Kingdom to protect them.

"Princess Aurora. Mushu."

"I wanted to thank you for saving and rescuing me, Master Xion."

"Well, of course," Xion said with a smile.

"And, I couldn't help overhearing the conversation by your door," the princess said with an apologetic smile. She turned to Mushu. "I'll leave you to help our friend."

Before Xion could ask her what she was talking about, Aurora said goodnight, turned, and glided through the hallway, but not before she looked back with a mischievous smile. "Heroes have earned their right to be unseemly, I think."

For the second time of the night, Xion was left speechless. She was only brought out of her startled expression with a small cough from Mushu.

"Girl, you know Mulan and I have you covered," he said, slithering up to sit on her shoulder.

There was something clutched in his hand, and when Xion opened up the piece of paper, her face brightened.

"How did you get this map," she whispered to him as they made their way down the hallway.

"Mulan was bored out of her mind this past week trapped in this castle all day and made a small map."

"Next time, maybe I'll take her on the mission instead of Donald," Xion said.

"Just don't throw up on her."

They looked at each other for a moment and then choked on their laughter, trying not to make too much noise as they made their way to Riku's room.

"Well, I'm off to catch a nap," Mushu said, leaving her but not before cheekily adding, "Don't get too unseemly in there. People are trying to sleep."

Xion glared at the retreating miniature dragon while he scuttled off brimming with chuckles. She turned to the door, suddenly anxious. Xion softly knocked on the door and entered, breathing a sigh of relief at her boyfriend's healed body. Riku looked up at her and gave her a smile that washed away all the tension of her day.

"I thought ladies weren't supposed to wander around going into men's rooms at night," Riku said.

Xion said nothing but give a slow, heated gaze from his legs covered by the cozy comforter to his toned torso covered with nothing but a few bandages and to finally to his face with a single raised eyebrow and a smirk that told her exactly what he was going to do to her.

Xion felt her lips fall into her own smirk. "Well, good thing I'm not a lady then."

And then she kicked the door behind her closed.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews and feedback are welcome!


End file.
